


World Hub

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Isolation, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), ex-stony, world merging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: Strange new world with no memory of how he got there. Just the knowledge that Tony doesn't have his tech and the stinging loss of his ex.





	World Hub

He hadn’t known how long he’d been there. When he first arrived, he stayed in the room for a wile trying to get Friday or his cell to connect. Yet he couldn’t reach anyone. Soon he ventured out and met strange new people that he’d never even heard of before. Somewhere inside he warily kept his distance from the people that kept calling themselves the Yogs.

Then as Tony started to settle he heard a familiar voice though not one he had wanted to hear.

“Tony? Tony Stark?” He turned to see Steve Rogers. His heart dropped now hearing whispering from the others around him.

“Steve…” He said plainly but gulping. “Hey how long you been here?”

“I’m just passing through. My hub’s owner Anna said Clint was around so I came looking. I didn’t know you were here. Are you staying with Western too?” Steve asked taking another step forward. Tony could feel the stares from the others not wanting to reopen old wounds in front of everyone.

“No. I’m staying with Lily you know Western’s friend. I didn’t even know Clint was around. Did you uh find Bucky?” Tony asked putting his hands in pockets calculating an exit strategy.

“Yeah, yeah I did. Look Tony what happened…” Steve began before Tony started to walk away. “I didn’t...”

“Yeah I know. Steve go. Go be happy and leave me alone. I’m alone here anyway.” He said heading back through a door slamming it. He would stay in that room for an unknown amount of time. He’d left almost all of his tech back home and had nothing where he was now. At most was the nanoparticle arc-reactor on his chest that was mostly broken. It couldn’t form anything

Then one day someone knocked on the door. “Tony! I know you’re in there! Lily and Western sent me!” Tony groaned laying in the bed.

“No one’s home Clint!” he called back.

“I guess you don’t want my present from the girls then.” Tony paused before  getting up and moving to the door.

“What kind of present?” He asked through the door.

“Something to make you less of a hermit like me Tony. Now open the door before I get it open by myself.” Came the guys voice in response.

Tony sighed before unlocking and opening the door slowly. He first saw the archer with an annoying grin on his face. Next to him stood a somewhat familiar figure.

“You remember Stephen Strange right?” Clint asked as Tony blinked looking him over.

“Um we’ve met at least.” Tony said ignore the fluttering in his chest. There was slight pinging in his head trying to pull many, many memories of the man from before ending up in this hub.

“Well he’s here now and everyone for the two sides are having a viewing party for the new movie again so if you two would actually like to see our movie then please join us. And Stephen please talk some sense into this man.” Clint said before turning and leaving. Tony blinked slightly before shaking his head.

“So…how about I show you around. I have a feeling Clint didn’t explain anything.” Tony said scratching the back of his head the small image of Steve slowly fading as he got a good look at Stephen.

“Nope. Just showed up and said follow me.” Stephen said following Tony out of the small dark room into one full of new chattering people.

**Author's Note:**

> This universe is called a hub. It's a place in my mind where my characters live and hang out. Some choose to live there others just appear. For more detail I suggest my Yogscast piece on it called Split where I explain the rules of the hub in a bit more detail since Tony is a bit of a hermit compared to the Yogs.


End file.
